The Play
by Nightvixen
Summary: A re-make of 'Sleeping Beauty' by two teams from Beyblade. !Warning! Shounen-ai. Pairings: Kaitaka, Yuritaka (tyka, tyta)
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own anyone. Nothing. Zip, Nada, ZERO, big, fat, speckled goose egg._

Nightvixen: Hello!

Kuro: G'day.

Max: Hey, Hey!

NV: Today, we present…

Max: Sleeping Beauty, Beyblade style.

Kuro: I hate you for convincing me to come here. We will be using names used in the Japanese version of Beyblade.

Tyson = Takao

Kenny = Kyoujou

Hillary = Hiromi

Tala = Yuri

Bryan = Boris

Spencer = Sergei

Bladebreakers = Team BBA

Demolition Boys = Neoborg

NV: Oh, this is my first humour so have pity… ;; I'm trying my best here.

Max: READ ON, DEAR READER!!!

Open Scene; Here we go! 

The whole gang was in front of the Kinomiya Dojo.

Hiromi was sitting off to the side watching Kai and Takao blade against each in a mock battle. Rei and Max were off to the side polishing their own blades and Daichi was bouncing at the edge of the dish, wanting to beybattle the winner.

"Hey, Maxie, have you seen Kyoujou anywhere?" Hiromi asked the blonde.

"Mou… Iie, I haven't seen him," he stood up, "Ne, Takao, have you seen Kyoujou anywhere?"

"Busy, call later or leave a message!" [1]

"I'll take that as a 'no'"

Rei looked up from his Drigger blade and answered Hiromi's earlier question.

"I think he might still be at home, or something like that."

"C'mon!! Someone win already! I wanna blade someone!!"

"Quiet Daichi!"

"Takao…" the young red head complained as the midnight-haired teen continued his battle.

"MINNA!!!"

"Nani?" the team captain looked up before he and Takao recalled their blades.

"Kyoujou, where were you?" Hiromi asked impatiently.

The brunette bent over and placed his hands on his knees as he panted.

"Ne, did you run a lap or something? You look spent," Max said as he handed [the boy] a glass of water he retrieved from the kitchen.

"Domo, Max," the brunette drank deeply before speaking again. "I got news from one of my other friends that they were doing a play…"

"Oh, what kind of play?"

"I was about to say, Hiromi-chan. Anyway, my friend says that she [2] needs a different crew, saying that everyone she knows refuses to act…"

"So, she asks you to find some people to do the acting?" the blunette asked.

"Hai. Also, she says that all you need to do, if you agree to co-operate, is remember your lines, cues, and actions. She'll take care of all the costumes, after she gets your sizes, and props."

"Wow, she can do all of that?" Daichi tilted his head to one side in slight confusion.

"Iie."

"She probably got some people to work, but only as crew and not actors and actresses," Rei mused, "right?"

"Yup!" [3]

"So why not? Let's help!" the female brunette said cheerfully.

"Hmph."

"C'mon, Kai, stop being a sourpuss and participate!" Takao chimed in.

"Hn." The two-toned hair teen turned and left.

"Oh, also, the play is going to be a shortened version of Sleeping Beauty,"

"Really?"

"Yea, and Obaa-san can be the Wicked Witch!"

"Take that back, Daichi!!"

"Make me!"

The other four boys watched the carnage from a safe distance before Max pointed out a key point.

"There aren't going to be enough people if it is only us, you know."

"True… I can try to get some people we know to join in…"

Takao was looking off in another direction as the discussion was far less interesting than watching Hiromi try to beat Daichi into the ground with a kendo stick. So far, the two of them were keeping clear of Ojiisan Kinomiya's plants. Takao had taken a seat on the porch partway through the conversation and was currently sitting crossed-legged and enjoying the breeze.

"Ok then, I'll tell her that and try to contact someone else so they can join in!"

"Ja ne, Kyoujou. See you later!" the genki blonde waved good-bye to the retreating back of the Chief.

Two days later… 

"Ike! Drigger!"

"Draciel, defense!"

Another day, another training session. Then again, this had long since become a routine, with Takao's older brother dropping by once in a while. The sun was out and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Your typical beautiful day…

"AAHHHH!!!"

All the friends look up from their positions to look at the person who yelled.

"Kyoujou, what's wrong? Did your computer crash or something?" Takao asked as he looked at the bespectacled boy.

"The play…"

"So? Who else will be in the production?" Hiromi questioned.

"I could only get Neoborg…"

"NANI?!?!"

Kyoujou winced before continuing.

"Well… Mou… You see… They were the only ones I could contact and who could get here within the period of time that my friend allows."

"Couldn't you get Baifuzi or Team Europe or PPB All Starz or someone?" Rei asked.

"Yea! Neoborg isn't exactly trustworthy… Anou… Gomen ne, Kai," Max pointed out timidly.

"I don't see what's wrong…"

Everyone turned to Takao, who had resumed reading his Shaman King manga [4] and stared.

The midnight haired blader didn't bother looking up.

"If Kyoujou had managed to get someone else, say the Saint Shields, you guys would probably have some kind of problem or another…"

Rei was about to interrupt but Takao continued anyway.

"Besides, I don't see what's wrong with Neoborg… Or anyone else for that matter. They said that they were going to change."

"And you believe them!?" the others, minus Kai, yelled.

Takao pulled his fingers out of his ears and nodded.

"Kyoujou… Why can't you contact anyone else?" Daichi complained.

"Because Baifuzu don't have computers so if I sent them a letter they wouldn't get here on time, PPB All Starz are busy, I can't seem to find Team Europe and all our other friends are moving around so I have no idea where they are!!!" The short brunette counted off each team as he went.

Most of the group stared at Kyoujou like he was insane.

Takao got up from his former position of lying stomach side down, picked up his manga and turned to leave…

Only thing was that Hiromi was standing right in front of him.

"Ne? Nani?"

"Takao, why are you taking this so calmly?"

"Why not?"

Hiromi looked like she was about to tear the blue dragon to pieces if left to her own devices… So, Kyoujou wisely intervened.

"Listen, they are going to be here tomorrow… They were on their way to Japan anyway, so this wasn't much of a problem. Please stop arguing…"

Hiromi turned her head to one side and looked a bit miffed that the redheaded Russian and his team were coming. Kai didn't look like he liked it better than Hiromi did. In fact, Kai looked a bit more unhappy than usual… Then again, Takao was the only one to notice both of their reactions [5]; Rei and Max were trying to decide whether or not Neoborg would try to take their bit beasts once again.

"Hey, I didn't say you guys could take a break. Get back to training," Kai ordered. Max and Rei quickly obliged and resumed their practice.

Takao stood there for a few moments, listening to the sounds of his friends battling, before heading indoors again.

[1] This is actually something I say when I'm busy and someone calls me.

[2] That friend is me… Sorry, I had to. It's not a major role but I need it to move the story along.

[3] Kenny is really out of character here…

[4] What? I like Shaman King…

[5] He heh. Read 'Unconditional' by Weeping Angel and you'll see why I put that here. ;

NV: NAH! This is supposed to be a humour fic, Kuro!!!

Kuro: Your point?

Max: It's not very funny…

NV: I hate you sometimes!

Kuro: --; The humour will be here soon… Give it a couple of chapters.

NV: Really?

Kuro: Yes. BTW, Baifuzi is the White Tigers and it means White Tiger in Mandarin. So there.

Max: Also, later on. There will be Shounen-ai mentioning. You know, boy/boy relationships. So don't bother flaming us.

Kuro: We gave you fair warning. Beat it if you don't like, but remember, you're in the Beyblade section, one of the leading sections in shounen-ai fanfics.

NV: Yea, well…

Max: REVIEW!!!!

Nightvixen

Kuro-Kitsune


	2. Act 1 Let's form the cast!

_Disclaimer: I hate life sometimes. I don't own anyone, minus myself! Frustration mark!_

NV: KAITAKA!!!! O

Kuro: this is a pointless argument…. YURITAKA ALL THE WAY!!! =(

NV: OVER MY DEAD CORPSE!!!! XP

Max: ;;; this is so embarrassing…

Kuro: YU-RI-TA-KA!! TT

NV: KAI!!!!

Kuro: YURI! T-T

Max: The reason why they are arguing over this is… wait. That's spoiler information! Also, the character in here would be Kuro. Have fun!

Act 1: Let's form the cast!

At the airport… 

"So are going to get a ride, or do we have to walk there?"

"Boris… We could always take a taxi."

"I know that. Who's paying?"

"Get your stuff already. I called Kinomiya and he said that we could stay over at his dojo." A male with red hair and icy blue eyes turned to his teammates.

One of them was taller than the first male [1]; he had lavender hair that looked uncombed, and matching eyes. The other was a tall blonde with dark eyes. The two of them picked up their luggage (not much, just one suitcase each) and followed the redhead.

"Say, Ivanov, how did you manage to contact Kinomiya?" the lavender-haired boy asked.

"The phone book."

"Ok, whatever you say…"

At the dojo… 

No one was blading today. Instead, Kyoujou was trying to figure out how to pick who would be who with the help of his friend.

Her hair was naturally black, but she had died it blue in the front where her hair fell onto her face and covered one eye, red part-way through the back and streaked it purple in the back. She wore half-frame glasses and had one yellow and one red eye.

"So how are we going to choose who is going to be who?" the shorter boy asked.

"They could always draw coloured straws…"

"Good point… But how will they--?"

"Do I look dumb?… Forget that. I'll explain it to them before hand," she said quietly.

"Okay…"

"Hey, Yuri, Boris, Sergei! Why are you just standing there? Come in!" Takao's cheerful voice rang out.

There was a brief pause and a few soft mumbles before the teen led the members of Neoborg to the backyard where the rest of the gang was.

"Ah! This is great! The rest of the crew is here!" The multicoloured-haired girl clasped her hands together and her eyes had an almost devious shine to them.

"And you are?"

"You must be Yuri Ivanov! You can call me Kitsune. I'm the one who got Kyoujou to drag you all here in the first place!" she said quickly.

"Uh… Right…"

"Anyway, now that we have everyone we can begin choosing the parts!"

"Hn."

Kai turned and left.

"Ignore him. He doesn't like this kind of thing!"

"I'll take your word for it, Takao. Anyway," she straightened up, "we are going to decide who will be playing who by drawing straws."

"The different coloured straws represent different roles. For example, the black one is for the Witch. Whoever draws that straw will be the Witch. See? Easy!"

"There's a problem. If you use coloured straws then we can tell which colour we'll pick," Yuri pointed out.

"Are you **trying** to give me a hard time?"

"Not like you're making it easy."

"Moving on… Only the straw tips are going to be coloured. That way no one will see the which straw has which colour," she paused, "Speaking of which… I have to tell you all what colour is what role…

1 plain = Princess

1 gold = King

1 silver = Queen

1 blue = Prince

1 black = Witch

3 green = fairies

"Then Kyoujou will be the narrator."

"There's only eight…"

"Some of you will have to do dual roles as the Witch's minions and soldiers, so there. Who wants to draw first?"

Kitsune held out the straws in her fist.

"I'll go," Hiromi offered.

She walked up and pulled out a random straw… The tip was coloured black.

"NANI!? That's not fair!"

"One draw per person. Next!"

Slowly everyone drew a straw. Daichi, Max and Rei all drew the green ones, Sergei drew the gold one, Boris drew the silver one (much to Kitsune's amusement), and Yuri drew the blue one (much to the girl's obvious delight).

So obviously, the last person was Takao. Kai decided to come out at this point, saw the poster saying which colour is what and that Yuri had the blue one…

And that Takao was left with the plain one.

"HAHAHAHA!! I won't even need to work one your appearance! HAH! This is so hilarious!" The girl broke into peals of laughter and Takao did a very accurate impression of a tomato.

"It's not funny! This is totally embarrassing…"

"But it makes my life so much easier! I don't have to buy a wig and…" she walked around the unlucky blunette and gave him the once over before continuing with a sinister smile, "you already have a rather feminine form…" [2]

Her smile morphed into an all-out psychotic grin. [3]

"This will be totally fun…"

Takao was getting unnerved.

"Then what about Boris?"

She looked at him then looked at the other boy.

"A veil, make a dress… Nothing special," she shrugged.

Takao stared in shock at the 'vulpine-ish' girl, before she winked at him and walked off.

Kai and Yuri were staring at Takao's face. Hiromi was also looking at Takao wondering what he was going to do next. [4] Takao looked like he was going to burst and go after the girl, but seemed to think better of it and simply said two words.

"Why me?"

"NO CHANGING ROLES. WHAT YOU GET IS WHAT YOU GET! TOO BAD TAKAO!!"

"Ne, it's not that bad…" Max said while patting his friend on the back.

"I'm back!" Kitsune walked back with a bag slung over one shoulder. "Get in a line, I need your sizes for the costumes." She chimed.

Slowly, and a bit reluctantly, they all walked up while she took the measurements for their costumes and made Kyoujou copy down all the sizes.

"Right. My friend, Kitty [5], will have all the scripts done by tomorrow so I'll give them to you all then!"

She waved and left.

Takao watched with disbelief till Daichi spoke up.

"She's right, you know? You do look like a girl." [6]

There was a yell as Takao started chasing Daichi around the garden with a much-abused kendo stick.

Yuri had a sly smile on his face as he watched Takao chase Daichi.

_Soon, little Dragon…_ [7]

* * *

[1] My other friend and I agree, Bryan is taller than Tala.

[2] ... what? He does have a feminine form… Just look at the other fics' description of him.

[3] I do grin psychotically when that topic is brought up… ;) what can I say? I'm a freak!

[4] La Dee Da. It would seem Takao has a few admirers.

[5] Krazy Kitty :P. She is my friend, after all she's my classmate in real life.

[6] He does! Also, there's this manga I saw that had a picture of a girl on the cover and the back (you could tell she was a she because of obvious features that guys don't have) and she looked exactly like Takao!!! Down to the hair, eyes and eating habits. XD

[7] Takao's original Chinese name when Beyblade first aired in Korea was Xiao Long, which literally translates to 'Little Dragon'.

Kuro: Hah.

NV: Nooo, Kai should be prince not Yuri!!

Kuro: Whatever. :)

NV: :'( cries

Max: :D They argue about this a lot.

Kuro: Now thank the reviewer.

NV: OK! Thank you every much hee-chan2. X) Happy to know you love this fic!

Max: Review!

=Nightvixen

-Kuro-Kitsune-


	3. Act 2 The script has arrived!

_Disclaimer:_ _I no own… you no sue… Hey, why sue me when Aoki Takao can sue Yuji Naka or Maki Murakami for the similarities in their characters? ;;; _

NV: And we are back!

Kuro: Much to her amusement and my dismay. --6

Max: The story is starting to become interesting though. Right?

Kuro: Sort of. Also, my dear friend Krazy Kitty will be making an appearance here.

NV: Yay!

Max: Continue reading if you want to know what she looks like!

Act 2: The script has arrived!

Takao woke up the next morning seeing red. For a while he thought he was just seeing things but then the red thing moved and proceeded to shake him. [1]

"Ne… I don't want to wake up…."

"No option, Kinomiya. Get up before I decide to pour water over you," 'it' said.

The dragon groaned and rolled over, entangling himself in his bed sheets. Then he muttered something Yuri couldn't hear but he was pretty fed up with the blunette anyway. He stood up from where he had been kneeling on the floor, grabbed the sheet, and pulled.

"Ahhh!"

Takao promptly fell from his bed as Yuri spread the sheets back on the bed [2].

"Itai… Why did you do that?"

Yuri didn't look in the direction of the younger boy, partially aware that Takao was trying to get his attention.

"Because if I didn't you would never have gotten up."

"I would've. Eventually…"

Takao looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"It's 8:00 in the morning, in case you're curious," Yuri said and sat down on Takao's bed.

The Japanese boy looked at the Russian redhead for a while, and then realized that he was still in his pajamas, a green long-sleeved shirt and some loose white pants. Yuri was already fully dressed in a loose sleeveless shirt and white pants with an orange stripe running down each leg. [3].

"Mou…"

"I'll leave so you can get changed."

A smile.

The red head turned to leave before the blunette spoke up again.

"Do you know when that Kitty person and that Kitsune freak [4] will come?"

"No. Get changed, Boris is helping your Grandfather with breakfast."

"Hai, Yuri-kun! [5]"

Yuri blushed a bit, but Takao didn't notice due to the fact that Yuri had his back turned to him, and left the room.

He and his team had stayed in the dojo. Rei and Daichi were staying at Max's house and Kyoujou's house respectively since they both refused the offer to stay at the family dojo because of Neoborg staying there. The lavender haired boy had suggested that they bring a spare change of clothing because it was a lot warmer in Japan than in Russia, which both the redhead and blonde agreed to.

"So did you manage to wake the little dude, my man?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't call me that. Makes me feel old! I just chided my homie here on that. You Neoborg members are too military! Ha ha ha!"

"I pity Takao for having this nutcase as a grandfather," the falcon whispered quietly to his captain.

Boris was wearing a tank top and cargo pants. All the members of Neoborg had dog tags for identification and it had become a habit to wear it under, or in this case over, their shirts. [6]

"Then what do you want us to call you?"

"Well, Yuri, you lot can call me 'Grandpa' as far as I'm concerned! My grandson was right, you dudes really aren't that bad. Ha ha!" the senior laughed.

"Jii-san, are you scaring Yuri and Boris with your strange-and-barely-understandable lingo?" the blunette was standing in the doorway wearing a light blue shirt and his usual gray pants. An elastic was in his hand because he hadn't tied up his hair, which hung down slightly past his waist.

"Little dude, you have to tell them to chill, otherwise they just clam up on ya!"

"Eh heh. Gomen ne, Yuri-kun. So is breakfast ready yet?"

"Almost. Sergei! Lend a hand here and help set the table, will you?" Boris replied before yelling at the blonde as he passed the door.

"Fine."

"Don't worry, I'll do it!" the blunette tied his hair back into a low ponytail and smiled at the burly blonde before getting the cutlery and exiting into the dinning room.

Sergei blinked once before Yuri made him get the plates because he was getting cups and Jii-san and Boris was serving the food.

_Later… _

Everyone was in the backyard once more and were either talking or leaning against walls being anti-social, such as Kai, Yuri and Boris.

"So when will they get here?" Daichi asked the chief.

"Don't know. Maybe in half an hour?" he answered.

"Couldn't they get here sooner?"

"I don't know…"

"Hellooooooo!"

"What the? Who is that?"

"MINNA-SAN!!!!"

"Crud. It's freak no.1 and freak no.2," Takao muttered.

"KAWAII!!!" the dragon fell with a yelp as a multicoloured blur tackled him to the ground. [7]

"Kitsune…" the other girl, a blonde neko-jin with blue eyes said in an exasperatrd tone. She turned and faced the stoned faced members of the acting crew and apologized quickly.

"Uh… someone please get her off of me," the blunette pointed to the girl attached around his waist.

Kai and Yuri immediately proceeded to pull Kitsune off, none to gently.

"Itai, be gentle! Anyway," the bespectacled girl dusted herself off, "this is my friend Kitty."

Kitty smiled psychotically towards Takao and promptly got glared at by Hiromi, Kai and Yuri.

"So hand out the scripts."

"Here you go! The scripts are in the bag… Go get them yourselves!" then she broke into peals of psychotic laughter.

Hiromi was glaring daggers at the two intruding girls before she went and got her script from the aforementioned bag.

"So, do you want us to practice with each other or by ourselves?" the lavender haired boy asked while flipping through the script.

"Your choice. Now, come on, Kitty, we have to go back and check on the others to see if the costume making is going fine," Kitsune said while dragging the blonde neko off back to their bikes.

While Kitty was being dragged off she managed to yell one last thing:

"Kitsune is right Takao! You do look like a girl, I didn't believe her before but now I do! HA HA HA!"

Boris turned to the blunette before smirking at the blush on Takao's face.

"What do you call that shade of red, Kinomiya?"

"Mou…"

"Hey, want to practice together Takao?"

"Ne?"

The blue dragon looked up at the wolf and looked around.

"Anou… Ok. I just don't want to do the… _that_ scene."

At this point Hiromi and Kai were each glaring daggers at the Russian boy.

_'If he tries anything with Takao then I swear…' _Hiromi thought.

Ideas on how to kill the red headed Russian slipped in and out of Kai's mind. One particular thought was a bit too bloody so Kai discarded the idea.

"Are you sure that you don't want to practice that scene?"

As Takao blushed turned yet another deeper shade of red, Kai pulled that thought out of the discard pile.

_'Then again, maybe this idea isn't too bloody.'_

"I don't really.."

"Leave him alone, Yuri, It's not like he chose his part," Max stood up for the blushing blader.

"Fine, if doesn't want to practice it…"

"But I'll practice with you."

Everyone, Kai and Yuri included, turned and stared in shock and disbelief at Takao.

"Why not? I may get to know you better!" Takao smiled.

"But…"

"You…."

"What's wrong, Hiromi? Kai, you look a little shocked."

Takao didn't understand why Hiromi and Kai were glaring at him. Maybe it was like that because, had he turned around, he would've seen Yuri smirking smugly at them. [8]

"Ok… Come on, Yuri."

Takao paused, still holding Yuri's wrist, and turned to face Kyoujou.

"Chief, how much time does Kitsune give us to remember our lines?"

"Two months, from what she told me," Kyoujou replied as he looked at his own script.

"Great! I have a hard time remembering things so I have enough time to get it into my head. C'mon, Yuri-kun!"

Takao half dragged, half pulled Yuri away.

"Mou… Hiromi? Kai?"

The two rounded on Rei, who had unwisely spoken.

"Anou… Want to practice some of the scenes with us? Kai can watch if he wants." Rei chuckled nervously.

Max shifted from one foot to another as Hiromi and Kai continued glaring at Rei, who had recovered from earlier shock and was calmly watching the other two for their reaction.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"I thought they were going to tear Rei to pieces for a second there," Max whispered to Daichi, who nodded in response.

"This will be a long day…" Kyoujou muttered as they all looked through their ten page scripts.

* * *

[1] Seeing red = you're angry. Takao didn't start screaming in terror when he saw Yuri (or his hair to be more exact) was because he was used to Daichi waking him up, and seeing Daichi's red hair as he woke up. So… Yea… 

[2] He probably is fixing the bed from habit… Or maybe he's just being nice to Takao… ;)

[3] What? I got bored and started making random outfit design for Yuri.

[4] It was the only to make Takao stay for the duration of the fic.

[5] I just had to. It was too cute to pass up! XP

[6] The Balcov Abbey is kind of like a military camp (from what I can gather), hence the dog tags. That and they look cool, and yet another outfit designed/made up out of thin air from boredom.

[7] Kuro: I would so do that. Takao is my favourite guy in Beyblade. dreamy expression

NV: I prefer Max. He's more adorable. .

[8] Ha ha. This is a bit out of character for each person but it was a way too cute idea to put away and not type down.

NV: Yah!

Kuro: Longest chapter so far.

KK (Krazy Kitty): Did you know that Kai is a Russian name?

Max: I thought that it was a Japanese name!

Kuro: It is.

KK: I read the name Kai in a book. The Snow Queen by Eileen Kernaghan. It's weeeeird. I kept seeing 'Kai' and going, "Noooo! He's Takao's! Back off, you … girl!" And then in the end he didn't pay any attention to her so it all worked out. :D

NV: Gee, he acts just like the Kai we all know and love… Except Kuro…

Kuro: Duh. I refuse to be like every other girl out there! -.-

Max: Oh…

Kuro: Go Yuri. /waves flag in the air with the word 'YURITAKA' on it/

NV and KK: NO, IT'S SUPPOSE TO BE KAI!!!! :(

Kuro: Gee… You guys are awfully touchy. I feel bad for Hiromi though…

NV: Thank you, Crimson! Love you! :)

Kuro: Thank you for the nice review, FireieGurl. /bows/

NV: Nanashi2... O.o; how did...

Kuro: Quiet.

NV: but how did she?

Kuro: Nanashi2, ahem, no. Kai is not Yuri's understudy. However, you and Crimson managed to read into to lines well. Both your comments, Crimson's being her opinion, are very close to what will happen.

Max: We'll leave it to you to decide what will happen!

NV: Sorry, we will not be taking suggestions unless we think that it will add to the story. :D Don't let that stop you from giving us your opinion! X3 wheeee!!!!

Kuro: --;;;

Max: Review!!

Nightvixen

kuro-kitsune


End file.
